


i can't get enough of you;

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, firsst time writing for my BABIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: For all senses and purposes, they hate each other.or, day 8 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Audrey & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Audrey/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	i can't get enough of you;

For all senses and purposes, they hate each other. For all senses and purposes, there’s no way this could ever happen -- there’s no way this is headed towards anything but heartbreak. Because their respective worlds are so far removed from each other that they might as well be from different planets; only really crossing each other’s paths when Audrey’s family hires Maleficent’s services to cater to their annual holiday party. 

Audrey is the exact type of person that Mal doesn’t like, or well, shouldn’t, anyway. Audrey is popular, and rich, and her clothes cost more than Mal’s entire room put together. Audrey has a private driver, probably has never eaten anything that cost less than ninety cents, and most definitely has never had to work awful, hoity-toity, fancy holiday parties just because your mother is understaffed and you’re really trying to buy that car from Jay’s dad’s garage. 

And Audrey’s expressed her distaste towards Mal, as well. Towards Mal’s way of life -- you know, wearing clothes from Carlos’ mom’s thrift shop, taking buses everywhere, going crazy on McDonalds’ dollar menu. She knows Audrey and most, if not the entire rest of this party turns their noses up at the likes of Mal. You know,  _ poor _ people. 

And they’re not friendly towards each other. No, not even civil. Mal and Audrey never make any effort to act like they actually respect one another, and maybe that’s one of the biggest reasons why this is a bad idea and also why  _ this  _ doesn’t make any sense. 

Mal doesn’t  _ understand  _ why she’s here, why her lips are moving against Audrey’s as the other girl pulls at her hair while the other hand tugs at the black tie of Mal’s uniform, bringing the blonde closer to her, as if she couldn’t be close enough. She doesn’t understand why she thinks Audrey’s undoubtedly expensive perfume is intoxicating now when she’s described it as nauseating before, why she thinks the fabric of Audrey’s expensive dress is so soft that it’s definitely worth all the money the other girl spent on it when she’s actually told Audrey that she probably wastes too much money on clothes. She doesn’t  _ understand,  _ but there’s many things she doesn’t understand, and she guesses this is just another thing to the list. 

The sounds of the party happening outside seem like it’s happening in a whole different universe from where they stand, breathless and disheveled as their kiss shows no sign of ending soon. Mal’s not even sure how it’d happened in the first place -- all she remembers is that she’d walked out of her stall, and as she washed her hands she’d seen Audrey come into the bathroom with tears welling up in her eyes and she’d instantly asked if the other girl was okay -- and then Audrey had given her this look, and Mal kinda thought that the other girl was like, so fucking beautiful it was a little unfair. And then she’d frowned because she’s never thought of that before, and before she can even process the thought Audrey’s reaching for her and they’re kissing and then there’s not much to think about other than the fact that the brunette’s lips taste like tutti-frutti and usually Mal would think it to taste kinda too sweet, too…  _ something,  _ but when she tastes them from Audrey’s lips it’s not so bad. 

(And that’s enough to baffle her). 

She wonders if Audrey likes the taste of her lip balm, if Audrey thinks the rough material of her uniform is okay, if her hair feels smooth and soft on her hands. 

Mal doesn’t know how long it’s been, but she thinks it’s maybe time to wrap this up before it gets too much. So she kisses back for a little longer before she’s pulling away, and Audrey’s flushed and her lips are swollen and her eyes are on Mal’s undoubtedly also swollen lips, and they’re in silence, paying attention to the way the other breathes, paying attention to the electricity in between them, and then Mal bites her lips and Audrey’s brown eyes snap up to meet Mal’s green ones. 

There’s so much in those brown eyes -- Mal’s kind of taken aback by the intensity in them. Audrey looks confused, looks -- pained, maybe. Audrey looks like there’s a lot she wants to say, but doesn ‘t know if she can. Mal licks her lips.

“So, that --” she stops. Audrey is still catching her breath, and her grip has eased up on the other girl’s hair, her other hand isn’t tugging at the tie anymore. Audrey’s brown eyes look panicked. Mal frowns, “Hey, are you okay?” 

Audrey shakes her head before her mouth says it, “No. I’m really -- I’m really not.”

Mal looks deep into her eyes, trying to understand, but she thinks she won’t ever really understand it. Her hands are still resting on Audrey’s back, still holding her, and Audrey’s hands are on her shoulders. Mal realizes the other girl’s been trying to push her off for a good minute now. She apologizes and moves, instantly missing the warmth and the feel of Audrey’s dress against her fingertips. She leans against the marbled sink and watches as Audrey turns to the mirror and takes in her own reflection, stares into her own eyes, tries to make sense of it all. 

Mal doesn’t think she’ll ever understand Audrey. Doesn’t think she’ll ever understand the pull she feels towards her, as if Audrey’s magnetic force controls her eyes. She doesn’t think she’ll ever understand the reason why she asks, “do you wanna get out of here?” and means it, why it breaks her heart when Audrey tells her she can’t. 

She doesn’t think she’ll ever understand it, but that’s okay. There’s one thing she understands -- for all senses and purposes, they hate each other. And there’s no way this could happen -- there’s no way this won’t lead to heartbreak. 

(She just wishes Audrey wasn’t the type of girl that Mal shouldn’t like, but does anyway). 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!


End file.
